


Controlled Escape

by Fic_Zorro



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Luther Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Minor Violence, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/pseuds/Fic_Zorro
Summary: The family learns there is a lot more about Vanya they didn't know besides her powers. With what they learn will they be able to help her heal? Or will they hurt her more while they try to heal themselves?
Comments: 25
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first foray in to writing for UATv so I ask that you be gentle. I don't know how long this is going to be yet. 
> 
> Please be warned the first few chapters may be triggering. If you haven't read the tags, do so now. If not, do not leave hate in the comments for I have warned you. 
> 
> This was all written on my phone, so if there are any grammar mistakes, please let me know. I think I got everything, but a second (or more lol) set of eyes are better.
> 
> Other then that I hope you enjoy.

She opened her eyes with a gasp. Her sight was a little blurry, and she couldn't figure out where she was. She could tell by the firmness of the bed it wasn't her apartment nor was it Leonard's-Harolds bed. After taking a moment to recenter herself she sat up to look around. She felt like she was dreaming, well more like in a nightmare. It was her old childhood bedroom. Her desk was organized, music stand in the corner, and violin on its stand next to that. There was none of her personal touch, be it her clean clothes over a chair, or being able to look down a hallway and see her couch covered by ten different throw blankets and pillows. There was nothing of her in the room, all of the soldier, the robot, from when she was young. She looked down at herself, noticed that her hands weren't as calloused like they were, her nails were neat and even, no longer destroyed to the cuticle. She had hair, bangs, hanging in front of her eyes. Before she was able to panic even more her door started to swing open. The person who entered was the last one that she thought she would ever see in a long time. He looked younger then the last time she saw him, but she didn't care. She threw the blankets that pooled in her lap and stumbled out of bed, reaching arms out to touch the brother that she lost 12 years ago. She could feel herself falling, but she didn't care. If this was her nightmare she would stay there. 

"Vanya!" Ben exclaimed, arms out to grab her and keep from falling. Once he had a hold of her, he pulled her up in to a hug, bearing most of the weight to himself. Once she had arms around him, all she could do was sob in to his shoulder. Hoping it wasn't a dream. 

"It's not. I promise I'm here." He whispered. She wanted to ask but she also didn't care. She had her brother back. Hell, for all she cared she could be dead. It would serve her right for- 

"Allison!" Vanya lifted her head to look at Ben to ask about their sister, when there was commotion behind Ben. 

"Ben is Vanya okay?" Number Five popped in behind him, while they heard pounding coming up the stairs. Vanya stared in shock, seeing her older sister looking so young, back when they were 13 years old. She started to sob more. She knew this wasn't real because she killed Allison. She sliced her throat and left her to bleed on the cabin floor. 

She watched as Luther, Diego, and Klaus rushed up behind everyone in her doorway. She just stared and shook her head, sobs breaking through. The anxiety in her chest was choking her, not letting the words she had come out. She wasn't good enough to get in to heaven, knew this had to be her personal hell. To see all her siblings alive and well, only to wait until they collapsed in front of her. 

She could see Allison standing in front of her, throat cut, her blood red and thick, turning black as it congealed along her throat and shirt.

"You did this," came the garbled response, blood spurting out from the opening. She turned to hide her face in Ben's chest, only to be met with blood as well along with tentacles hanging from his chest.

"Vanya," he reached to her, blood dripping from his fingers. She screamed, backing away from him, tripping over something. When she looked at what she tripped over she screamed again. It was Luther, Diego, and Klaus laying on the ground, blood dripping from different places, eyes vacant.

"Vanya," all three echoed, heads turning to look at her, eyes glassed over, no longer seeing. She would have continued to scream and cry if it wasn't for the smack to her face that came.

"I always wanted to try that," Klaus giggled from next to her. When Vanya focused enough again she noticed her siblings standing in front of her, Klaus crouched next to her. Except they weren't how they looked a couple hours ago. They all looked like teenagers again. Back when they were a team. 

"W-wh-what," 

"Time travel is a bitch. Also puberty. Fuck, we're screwed" laughed Klaus, before letting out a grunt of pain. Vanya didn't know who hit him, Ben or Diego? Maybe both? 

"What the idiot is trying to say is that I jumped and brought the rest of you with me. Now that we know what happens we can fix it." Vanya was shaking her head, scrambling away from them.

"V," Diego reached out to her but retracted his hand when she flinched from him. 

"No," she whimpered. 

"No what, Vanya?" 

"I don't want to be on the medication. I don't want to be numb anymore," 

"But it's for the best,"Luther spoke. Everyone saw the full body flinch she let out at his voice and Luther winced. Vanya just continued to shake her head and started to scratch at her wrists. 

"If you go on the medication again it would be for a short time. Just until we could help you control your powers. After that you won't have to take it anymore." Five spoke. Vanya just continued to shake her head and scratch at her wrist. Five turned his head to look at everyone behind him. They started to talk about what they could do to help her. Ben continued to watch Vanya and noticed red starting to smear on her wrist.

"Vanya!" Ben jumped and grabbed her hand away from her wrist. She struggled against him.

"Ben," Allison reached to help. She took Vanya's face in her hands and started to speak to her in soothing tones, like one would do to a hurt animal.

"Hey, hey it's okay. You're safe V. We got you, no one will hurt you. You're safe." Ben took her arms and wrapped them against her chest as Allison talked to her. They did that for almost 10 minutes before she stopped struggling against them. It was Klaus who came up and took a hold of her hand, looking at her. She didn't meet his eyes and he took that as her permission. He pushed he sleeve up to reveal one long scar running the length of her forearm. It was still pretty pink and raised like it was new. Everyone took in a collective breath seeing that.

"Vanya," Klaus breathed out. He ran his fingers over it gently, trying to ignore the flinch she let out. 

"When." Diego growled. His hands were clenched in fists, waiting to stab something. Vanya let her hair hang in front of her, trying to hide, muttered a response.

"When?" Luther asked. She let out a noise again, before responding. 

"December 18th." Was heard behind her hair. 

"Why?" Was growled.

"I-" Vanya twitched again, wanting the scratch at her arm again. 

"V," Ben grabbed her hand, trying to be soothing and rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand. 

"I wanted to control my escape." The breath Klaus took in was heard by everyone but they all looked confused.

"No," was exhaled. Vanya looked up to see tears gathering in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He shook his head, muttering no.

"You were a hallucination I had on the drugs. It was just a bad trip." Allison had a hand over her mouth, trying not to sob as she realized what Klaus meant. Luther continued to look confused. Diego was silent but one could see the tears rolling down his face. 

"What did you mean by control?" Five was stoned face, but if one looked close enough they would see a blue shimmer around his hands. It took a while for Vanya to gather her thoughts and courage before telling them anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave constructive criticism. If you don't like the tags or how you think the direction is going, please do not leave a comment with your dislike. Just leave the tab that has this story on it and find something else. 
> 
> I've never had to write this kind of request before, but there's a first for everything.
> 
> But if you're willing to be patient with me and how this story unfolds in my mind, than thank you and I hope you enjoy.

"You all were sent out on a mission. It turned in to a four day mission. Mom and Pogo had filled my schedule on the orders of Reginald that gave me no time to relax and be free. My anxiety was going haywire during that time. Looking back now, it's because it was too quiet, but I didn't know that. It was late and I was supposed to be showering. I remember standing there, looking in the mirror and hating what I saw. There were no emotions. I was dead inside. Then all of a sudden the thought of "why not match what shows?" Came to mind. I remembered that Diego would hide his knives all around the house," 

"Van," Diego kneeled down in front of her, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I found it. Hiding in the toilet tank. I- I turned on the shower and sat on the floor, just watching as the water ran off the knife. At first it started as a small cut. But that first cut didn't do anything. I didn't feel any pain with it. So I made it longer." Vanya released Ben's hand to place her hand over the scar. She moved her fingers gently over it, almost reverently, while her family was around her and watched her actions. Steeling herself, she shook Klaus grip and pushed the sleeve up on her other arm. There you could see a similar scar, but it was more raised, redder, angrier looking.

"But even then, I still felt nothing. So I went deeper. There- there I finally felt something. I felt light. I felt human. I felt free. I knew what was happening. I knew I was dieing but I didn't care. At the time I didn't think anyone would miss me. You all had someone to rely on and help you. You all had a friend. But I was stuck on the side. So I thought, "why burden everyone with my existence?"" 

"Vanya," Luther slid down the wall by the door, feeling too many emotions to handle from all that he was hearing. Anger at himself and their father for making Vanya feel this way. Regret that he- they never noticed her until it was almost too late. Guilt that he never protected her like he promised their siblings. Resentment that she tried to leave them without saying anything.

"I guess I forgot to lock the bathroom door, because Mom came in and found me. She turned off the shower, wrapped my arms up and took me down to the infirmary. For a while she and Pogo didn't think I would make it." 

"Those two weeks you were gone. Dad kept saying you were sick." Five had his arms crossed, staring at the wall like he was trying to figure out a difficult equation.

"Right. Just like when were four and he had Allison Rumor me." Allison grabbed Vanya's hand and held it, squeezing it to let her know she's there.

"But how d-d-did Klaus see you if Mom f-f-fo-found you?" A small, self depreciating smile came on to Vanya's face.

"Turns out, I hate stitches. I had picked at them and one was in the right spot that it allowed me to bleed. It was nearing dinnertime so I knew that was my best chance." 

"Mom would be upstairs getting ready while you'd be downstairs dieing" Five spoke up. 

"Yeah. I think I was almost there when you saw me Klaus. I wanted to give you a message for everyone, but that's when Pogo came down to check on me. He fixed the stitch and did a new blood transfusion." 

"What was the message?" Vanya looked at Ben. He was the only one who she ever looked in to his eyes. She remembers a time when he had told her in confidence he was always afraid that the monster would be able to use his eyes and take control of him. She told him that she would never be afraid of him even if the monster did. She told him that she would always meet his eyes. She didn't want to at this instance. She didn't want to see his eyes reflect the pity that everyone else has. Didn't want to see the sadness, but she also didn't want to break her promise. 

Ben remembered the promise as well. He couldn't forget it because when it happened he remembered the monster calming down. He always noticed that it calmed down when they would be around Vanya when she's play the violin.

"Stay safe and stay a family." Vanya looked to each person. From Klaus who was crying because he saw her, knew she died but didn't at the same time. Ben who remained calm during all of this, but no one knew that the monster in him was roaring, asking for blood for the one that hurt their sister. Allison had her hands over her mouth, muffling her sobs for the hurt that her sister went through by herself all those years ago. Diego showed anger. Vanya didn't know who that anger was directed towards. Not knowing that Diego wanted to stab something, someone for the torture that his siblings had to go through. Luther, Luther was still against the wall, knees up, face in his hands. Even though they were all in their 13-14 year old bodies Vanya still saw him from before. When he was 7 feet something and largely muscular. She can feel the ache in her ribs from when he was squeezing her to unconsciousness. 

Luther felt her gaze on himself and looked in to her eyes. He could see the fear there, but he also saw worry in her eyes. Even when she fears him, and had every right to, she still shows him concern. Before he had a chance to say anything a bell went off. It was the one for dinner. Luther rubbed his hands across his face, wiping away any stray tears and snot, before looking at his siblings. 

"Right. We have ten minutes to pull ourselves together and get downstairs before someone comes up looking for us. Vanya at dinner tonight you're going to have to take your medication."

"What? Luther, man, she can't." Diego exclaimed. Luther stood up to be eye level with him. 

"She can and she will. If we act differently then we will have to explain what happened. Until we have a good story and Vanya has control, we can't change." 

"Luther," Allison stood to place a hand in his arm, hoping she could change his mind. 

"He's right," Ben and Five echoed. 

Klaus took a hold of her hand again and gave it a squeeze. 

"It'll be okay. We got you this time "


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther being an asshole. But to who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Here's the next chapter. I'm going to be honest, my mind went in a weird direction with this, but I like it. Hope you enjoy!

Luther was the first one down, as always. He stood behind the chair, back straight, arms at his sides, waiting for Reginald. He didn't know what he would feel if he saw their father and he was afraid because of that. Would he feel anger for turning him to an ape and sending him to the moon? Would he feel happy to see him again, alive and well? What about regret for not protecting his siblings from him? He didn't know and it made him weary. 

Luther watched as everyone slowly trickled in. Diego cam in after him, stood at the chair across from him. Luther tried to send him a reassuring smile, but he felt that it fell flat. Next Klaus came with Ben trailing him. Klaus had clapped him on the back when he walked past. Luther attempted to catch his hand, but was slower then he wanted. They both stood at their chairs, Klaus a little fidgety, running his fingers along the back of the chair. Ben whispered something to him, but Luther couldn't hear what. Next to come in was Five. He looked around, looking for exits, Luther's mind supplied, before standing at his chair. The last to come in was Allison and Vanya. Vanya had a tight grip on her hand, not looking at anyone. It looked like Allison was trying to calm her down but it wasn't working to well. Allison walked her to her chair before letting go of her hand and walking to the chair that was left, right next to Luther. Luther watched as Vanya started to rub her arm again, before both Klaus and Five grabbed a hand. She looked them before giving a small smile to them. They dropped their hands when they started to hear footsteps coming in. Luther watched as their father, Reginald turned on one of those ridiculous vinyls he forced to listen to before coming up to the table. 

"Sit," he commanded. Everyone was quick to take a chair out, but Luther didn't move. He stayed where he was, standing, hands at his side. 

"Number One what are you doing? Sit down now." 

"My name is Luther." Was the first thing he said. There was a collective inhale. He'd never down something like this, never talked back to their father. But all he could feel as he looked at the man that they called father all those years ago was complete and utter rage. 

"Stop babbling Number One and sit down. It is now six oh two, making you late for dinner." 

"And I said my name is Luther. Or are you going deaf in your old age?" Luther felt like he was having an out of body experience. He heard Klaus snort down at the end, which made him smirk. Luther watched as Reginald's face turned red.

"What is the meaning of this boy?" 

Luther shrugged before turning to him.

"Guess I'm just tired of your bullshit. Pretty sure my siblings are feeling the same way." Luther saw out of the corner of his eye, Diego smirking at him, giving a small nod to what he was saying. Reginald stood up, stood above Luther but not by much.

"Number One, you will stop this behavior and sit down now or else," 

"Or else what? Will you hit me? Lock me up downstairs? Try to get Allison to Rumor me? What will you do?" Luther looked Reginald square in the eyes, something he wouldn't have done if you had told him three weeks ago. But he didn't care. He no longer cared for the man that stood in front of him. Not after realizing all that he did to him and his siblings, for what? To save the world? There wouldn't have been a problem if he treated them like kids and taught Vanya instead of treating them like soldiers and banishing Vanya because she wouldn't conform. Luther watched as Reginald raised a hand but before he could swing it forward, a knife, a butter knife to be precise, soared between the two and embedded itself in the door frame. 

"Hit him old man and the next one goes in your neck." Diego growled out. Luther knew that when they were older, it would have been more menacing, but his voice was still a little high pitched. Again there was a snort from the end of the table, but Luther couldn't tell if it was Klaus or Ben. 

Diego stood up on his side, knife in hand, this time one of his, and faced Reginald also. Five stood up and then jumped to be standing on the table, right were Reginald sits to be eye level with him. 

"Things are changing around here. Starting with you. No more will we be doing those over the top training regiments you force us to do. And no more pitting us against each other. It ends." Five, sat down on the edge, feet dangling. There was a smirk on his face, one that was used before someone was hurt. Reginald stared at everyone before looking at Five. 

"You did it?" Five exchanged looks between Diego and Luther before facing Reginald again. 

"Did what?" 

"Stop the explosion of the moon and the end of the world." Everyone reeled back like they had been slapped 

"You knew?" Was muttered. Before Luther could figure out who said Reginald started talking. 

"Of course I knew. I saw the destruction and knew it needed to be prevented. It's why I bought all of you. To stop the world from ending." 

"Do you know who or what caused it?" Five asked in a sharp tone. His eyes burned in to Reginald, waiting for an answer. 

"Not directly. It had something to the moon." 

"Do you know who caused the explosion?" Vanya asked. Luther looked over and saw that Allison had a hold of her hand but her other was in a fist white knuckled. 

"Silence Number Seven. This does not involve you." 

"She's-" Luther tried to protest before being cut off.

"Do you know who caused it?" Vanya asked a louder and firmer tone. Luther over at her again and saw that her water glass was shaking, making him think of the movie Jurassic Park.

"That's fitting," he thought. He wanted to chuckle but knew the mood didn't call for it. 

"Have you taken your medication Number Seven?" 

"Do you know who caused the moon to explode?!" She exclaimed. Luther looked back to Reginald and could see the fear building in his eyes. 

"Answer her old man." Klaus spoke up from the end, trying to comfort Vanya.

"No," he sighed. Vanya let out a humorless laugh before falling to her chair. 

"You did it," she stated. She looked him right in the face, something she wouldn't normally do and uttered the words.

"You caused the moon to explode."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I know it's been some time, but this chapter was a little harder to write. But I got something and I wanted to post before Thanksgiving (if you live in America) Also, sorry for how short it is. I felt it was a good stopping point before the real combo with Reginald
> 
> I think I'm going to aim for 10 chapters with this series. It'll be my longest one, so wish me luck.
> 
> Also let me know what you think as long as you're not rude about please.

"What do you mean Ms. Vanya?"

Everyone jumped at Pogo's voice, turning to face him, besides Vanya. He stood in the doorway, hands on his cane, face unreadable. Vanya looked straight at Reginald, giving him the same blank look she had when she was White.

"What's there to explain? You both already know the truth but are too afraid to admit it." 

"Please Ms. Vanya," Pogo pleaded. There was a quick flash of emotion on how face, but Vanya couldn't read it in time.

"It's something you all have been hiding from me since we were four years old. Ring any bells," 

"Stop speaking in riddles Number Seven and tell us the meaning of-"

"Her name is Vanya old man. Last chance," Diego interrupted him. 

"You were too afraid to train me. Because I was never going to be your good little soldier, I would never take your orders, you decided to suppress my powers. Well guess what, because of you I was preyed upon and used to blow up the moon. How'd you like them apples." Vanya laughed out. The laugh was bitter, no humor to be found.

"Man, and I thought I was fucked up." Klaus joked. 

"You are ordinary Number Seven. You were not born with powers. Get that ridiculous notion -" He looked on in horror as he saw the cutlery around the table rise in the air as Vanya stood up. 

"I am not ordinary, I am extordinary. I am not normal, I am special. I was born from a woman that had not previously been pregnant. I am not Number Seven, my name is Vanya." There was a shimmer to her eyes and no one could tell if it was light from the fire in the fireplace or if it was from her powers. Five popped over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, helping ground her to where they were. She wanted to shake his arm off, to show the man at the end of the table who she really was, who he never showed her to be, but the memory of everything that just happened flagged through her mind, causing Vanya to close her eyes and take a deep breath. She tuned out everything but the sound of the shaking cutlery and her heart, willing them to calm down. It took her some time, kept hearing the arguing going on between Luther, Diego and Reginald, but she was able to calm down and stop everything from shaking. As she calmed down she slumped down in to the chair, exhausted after everything that has happened, she was surprised that Five was still functioning. She could see the bags under his eyes, knowing the signs of sleep deprivation, since she has seen it so many times reflecting back at her when she looks in mirrors.

"Everybody stop!" Vanya looked at Allison with relief, happy that someone is taking the reins to this fight. Luther and Diego looked at her with surprise, Luther also looked a little insulted, but the worse look came from Reginald. Vanya was glad that he had no powers, knowing they would be dead if the look he was giving them was an indicator.

"Look, we've all had bombshells stopped on us, just came back from the future,"

"Great movie!" Klaus chimed in. Been let out a snort, before turning it in to a cough.

"Five and Vanya used the most energy and need to recover," 

"I'm fine," Five argued, or attempted before being glared at.

"So we are going to take this discussion. Regi- dad, you are going to leave us alone for the rest of the day and tonight. We will get up in the morning and over breakfast we will talk about how things are going to change. Starting with training for Vanya to how we get to live our lives. No more controlling us, no longer are we your little soldiers. We are humans." 

"Hear, hear," both Ben and Klaus cheered.

"That sounds like a good plan Ms. Allison. Five, Vanya, why don't you two go see Grace and get checked over. Make sure nothing else is wrong. Actually why don't all of you get checked over." 

"No shots." 

"No Master Diego there will be no shots. Just a typical check up." Grace walked in to the room and smiled at all of her children, holding a hand out to them. Five glared at her before sighing and standing up. He held a hand out to Vanya, throwing it over her shoulders once she was standing. 

"Let's go,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry everyone! The holidays came and things became real hectic for me. But today I am sick so I wanted to get some of this done. I'm going to keep working and get another chapter hopefully done this weekend. Again this was all written on my phone, so if you see any grammatical word I ask that you let me know so I can correct it.
> 
> Here's some fluff between some siblings. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She laid there in bed and tried. She tried so hard, but she couldn't do it. When her eyes were closed and she was right there on the verge of sleep, all she could see was Vanya, up on that stage, emotionless as she drained the life from her brothers. Allison knew that it wasn't really Vanya, it couldn't be. But a much bigger part kept asking herself "what if it was? What if that was what Vanya has wanted to do to all of us for years?" She didn't want to believe it, Vanya was always the gentle little sister, but she was also the little sister ignored by everyone but Number Five, but then he left. Allison only ever called her to brag about the events happening in her life. Landing her first movie role, meeting and then marrying Patrick, having Claire. It was no wonder that Vanya didn't want to tell her about Leonard, or Harold, or whatever his name was. Allison never asked about her and it was almost too late. 

Allison turned over and looked at her vanity mirror, see's the young girl she once was, and now is again. She remembers this girl was much worse when they were younger. Because she was never there she always held it over the rest of her sibling’s heads like she was the older sibling. She wasn't, they were all the same age. She would rumor them to do things that she didn't want to, like chores, or homework, or in Klaus case her makeup. She was such a brat that she allowed it to affect her in her adulthood and rumor her own daughter. She threw her legs over the side of her bed and sat there, glaring at her own reflection in the dark before deciding and moving to the door. Before she could open it she turned back to her bed and grabbed her blanket and pillows. Once she had them bundled in her arms, she threw them over the balcony, watching as they hit the bottom floor. She then decided to go straight to Vanya's room first. 

Slowly opening the door, Allison forgot how Vanya's room was a converted closet. There was just enough room for a bed, small twin size at that, a dresser and closest. She moved in to the room but before she could reach her, Vanya sat up, looking at Allison. 

"Hi," was the nervous reply. Vanya looked at Allison before looking back down to her fingers on the bed spread. 

"Want to build a blanket fort with me?" Allison was a little louder then her whisper but still quiet enough it wouldn't wake anyone else. Vanya looked at her, making Allison want to fidget, but years of spotlight training made her not. To Allison's relief Vanya finally gave her a small smile and nodded her head. 

"Great! We need to get everyone else that we can. Grab your blanket, I'll grab your pillows and we'll throw them over the balcony." Allison led her down the hall and to the spot where she threw her bedding, watching as the pillows fell, followed by Vanya's blanket. The girls looked at each before letting out giggles.

"Who should we wake up next?" Vanya thought for a few before answering.

"Diego. He would be upset if he's last. And he's got the next biggest blanket after you and Luther." 

Both girls headed to the room, trying not to giggle. They had just opened Diego's door before a knife flew to the frame. Allison was prepared and threw a hand over Vanya's mouth to muffle the scream that came out. 

"Diego!" Allison exclaimed in a quiet voice. 

"Allison? Vanya? What's going on? What's wrong?" Diego sat up, trying to look alert, but not succeeding.

"We're okay. We wanted to ask if you want to build a blanket fort with us?" Allison asked while removing her hand from Vanya's mouth. Diego sat back with a groan, causeing Vanya to shush him before letting out a giggle. The glare Diego threw her made her stop and look down, making Allison want to rumor him, but instead she just glared back at him. He let out another groan before swinging his legs off the bed.

"Fine! Fine, I’ll help with the stupid fort. What do we need?” Allison looked over at Vanya with a grin, but Vanya still had her head down. Allison gave a mental sigh before looking at Diego.

“We need your blanket and pillows. Vanya and I will grab those, we need you to go and grab any extra blankets you can. You know where they are since you help mom so much. We’re going to set up in the living room so take the extra blankets there. Afterwards come back up if we haven’t come down and help us wake everyone else. Gently,” Allison was stern in her tone when she told Diego gently. She could hear him muttering under his breath as he got up, swinging the blanket off him, only for it to hit Vanya in the face.

“Shit, sorry V,” Diego apologized as the blanket fell to the floor. Vanya just shook her head and bent down to reach the blanket off the floor. With it all bundled up in her arms, it reminded Allison and Diego how much smaller she was to everyone else. Even older she was small, from her height to her, later discovered, weight. Diego looked at Vanya with a sad smile, remembering how he treated her as a kid and then later as an adult, especially after her book came out. If he wasn’t such a bad brother when they were younger, he feels like he would have been able to protect her from the douche that was Jenkins. However, with them being kids again, Diego knew he had a chance to be her brother again and show her that he does care for her, in his own and protective way. Allison grabbed his pillow and with turning around, allowed it to hit him in the head. Diego glared at her, but she just smiled at him. Vanya must have heard the think because a quiet giggle was released from the bundled blankets.

"Yeah, yeah, let's all laugh at Diego," he grumbled before grabbing Vanya's shoulders, trying to ignore the flinch she gave, his heart breaking again, and frog marched her out of his room.

"I'll get the extra, you girls go get the rest of the Brady bunch. Meet back in about 10?" Allison nodded her head as Vanya dropped the blanket over the edge. Diego smiled, watching Vanya try to fix her hair that became a little staticy from the blanket. Not even thinking anything of it, something he would help Patch do, went behind V, and taking a hair tie off his wrist, pulled her hair in to a low pony tail.

"Go wake Luther up. If not he'll be upset." Even though it wasn't a big smile, the fact that Diego got one, was a relief to him. As she walked past, Allison grabbed Diego's wrist and gave it a squeeze, their signal that they're okay. That it'll be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks over wall*
> 
> Hello? Anyone here?
> 
> *Cricket noise* 
> 
> Damnit!
> 
> I am so sorry everyone. This is a chapter that I thought I had already posted and when I was working in my drafts of stories, I found this and yeah.... But here is the next chapter, I am working on the next one but I lost the plotline for this for so I have to find Ms. Muse for this again and beg here for help again. But i wanted to give you something. So yeah sorry again for the wait and I hope you like? Let me know if there's any big mistakes, this was written on my phone.

The girls walked in to Luther's room, but Allison stayed near the door. When Vanya looked back, Allison just motioned her forward. She shook her head, fingers grabbing the bottom of her pajama shirt and Allison just motioned to Luther, mouthing "Go,"

Before Vanya could get to Luther to wake him, she accidentally tripped over her feet, almost falling, but caught herself on Luther's shoulder.

"Vanya? You okay? What's the matter?" Luther slurred out, looking at her in half open eyes. She bit her lip, looking down, trying to open her mouth and say something.

"Did you have a bad dream?" He whispered, raising himself up on his elbow. Again Vanya didn't answer vocally, just shook her head. But to her surprise, and Allison's, Luther scooted back on his bed and raised his blanket.

"Come on," he invited in. Vanya turned her wide eyes to Allison. Allison wanted to feel hurt, never having been offered the chance to sleep in his bed on bad nights, but remembered that things were different. Most of the time she asked if they could go to the attic, never wanting to sleep. Vanya never got that, never got comfort by her or their siblings. Luther jumped when he saw Allison in the doorway.

"What's going on?" He stuttered out. 

"Go on 'Anya, tell him what we're doing," she smiled.

"Um, Allison," she started looking at Luther, before looking down again. 

"Allison wanted," 

"And yourself," Allison smiled at her when she looked back, nodding that everything's okay.

"-and I are making a fort in the study room and wanted to know if you wanted to join?" If it wasn't for it being late at night and the house was quiet, Allison and Luther both had the thought that they wouldn't have heard her. Luther looked at Vanya, a smile starting to form on his face.

"You know I'm no longer 8 feet tall, right? I'm sorry V but I can't be a pillar for your fort," 

"No," she exclaimed quietly.

"No, that's not- I wasn't asking- I'm sorry, I-" 

Luther sat up quickly when he noticed Vanya working herself up.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. It was a bad joke. I know you weren't." He spoke gently grabbing her shoulders. Again he felt her flinch. He brought his hands down to grab hers.

"I also want to apologize about the other day. I shouldn't have done that." He watched as her face changed to disbelief before attempting to shut down.

"No I get it. You were doing what you thought was right." 

"Partially. But I think a deeper part wanted to hurt you like you hurt Allison. And I shouldn't have. I should have listened to you and protect you. You're my sister and I'm your brother. Family is supposed to love and protect each other. Sometimes we hurt each other, but it's not supposed to be out of spite. And that's what I did and I'm sorry. I can't always promise that I'll be better at listening now, but I do promise I'm going to work to be better. A better brother, a better leader, and a better person." Vanya ducked her head down again, but not before Luther saw a few tears fall. 

"I know you're scared of me right now, and I'm sorry, but I really want to hug you in comfort. Can I hug you V?" He didn't get a verbal response, she just fell in to his chest, his arms wrapping around her to actually catch her, hand going in to her hair while the other arm wrapped around her waist. Not realizing he is doing it, he leans down and kisses her head, a familiar gesture that he always did with Allison when she was upset. Give her some time to herself, letting her hide her face to cry, before gently pulling her back to look at her.

"Ready to go build that fort now?" Vanya nodded her head, wipping at her eyes. Both turned to leave the room, forgetting that Allison was there, wiping at her own eyes.

"You two are so lucky that I'm not wearing any makeup," she joked. They all chuckled at that.

"Okay Klaus," Vanya commented. Allison fake gasped, looking outraged as they walked to the hallway.

"Rude! I have much better fashion sense then that boy," 

"No you just have better access to the fashion," said person spoke up. All three jumped, not knowing he was in the hallway, alongside Ben. 

"What are you two doing up?" 

"Could ask you the same thing dude," before an argument could break out, Vanya feeling a little confident, some up.

"We were going to come get you and ask if you want to build a fort with us?" Klaus turned eyes from Vanya back to Luther.

"You? You're going to go against Reginald's rules?" Luther just shrugged in response.

"Things are different. I learned the truth that you all learned years ago." 

"About time too," was grumbled out. Everyone turned to watch as Diego climbed up the stairs. 

"Can you princesses hurry up? I'm not building this thing by myself. No matter how much you ask." Allison rolled her eyes before facing Klaus and Ben again. 

"If you want in, grab your blanket and pillow and meet us downstairs. You too Luther. V and I are going to wake up Five." 

Allison stopped at a light touch to her arm. She turned to Vanya, who again was looking down.

"I'll get him myself. I want to talk to him also." Again if it wasn't for the fact that Allison was standing right next to her, she doubts anyone would have heard her.

"You sure?" Vanya looked up for a second before looking back down and nodding. Allison reached out her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Okay boys," Allison interrupted their arguing.

"Let's go, march," she said starting to push Klaus down the hallway.

"Wait, V," Luther stopped.

"I'm, I'm going to-to get Nu-number Five," Vanya stuttered out. Because she was looking down she missed the look that crossed Diego's face, the look of sympathy, at her response.

"Ok. But come get one of us if he's an ass to you. I may not be 8 feet tall anymore but I can still carry his short shit self like a sack of potatoes," Luther joked. Klaus tripped over his feet when he heard Luther both cuss and make a joke. He wanted to say something but kept quiet while Luther talked to Vanya. 

Vanya looked up at Luther and gave a small smile before looking back down and fiddling with her pajama sleeves.


End file.
